


Lone Wolves Together

by sunfries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Werewolf AU, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfries/pseuds/sunfries
Summary: Keith spends the night at his bar to make sure the approaching hurricane doesn't destroy the only thing he has left in his life with any worth.He ends up spending his time with an unexpected visitor who's looking to get out of the rain.





	Lone Wolves Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsternights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsternights/gifts).



> ok o kaokay oakya oakya oka sy pls dont judge me too harshly for this fic lmao  
> I realize the events make no sense and just like.... damn that was fast haha  
> but anyway, 
> 
> this is a gift for monsternights because shes amazing!!!!!!  
> honestly yall, she learned I didn't get a gift from our groups valentiens gift exchange so she like DROPPED EVERYTHING and wrote me a fic and jesus shes too nice to me ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )
> 
> so I obviously had to immediately write her a gift back asap bc??? who wouldnt, shes so amazing  
> love u
> 
> 7-13-19  
> ok im laughing bc theres wind whipping all around and like, bike chains clanking and keith cant keep ahold of the dumpster lid- yet there's carboard just chilling in the alley??? np? lol when u get to the cardboard part just uhhh pretend its wooden pallets lmao

The rain was pouring down hard as Keith carried the garbage bag out towards the dumpster not bothering to shield himself from the falling drops that fell from the dark, gloomy sky above him. Each step was met with wind resistance, gusts getting lost in between the tall buildings and whipping up even more chaos for those who happened to be wandering between them. The constant clank of the abandoned bike chains nearby gave hint as to what gust of wind was coming next as Keith braced his every step. The hurricane was getting closer. 

He reached the dumpster in a few seconds, eager to leave the trash and get back inside. He needed to finish boarding up the large windows in the front of the bar so there would be minimal damage to the inside of his business. He lifted the lid to the large metal dumpster. At first it was an effort to hoist the heavy plastic lid until the air caught it and tore it away from his hands, flailing it around out of reach. He tossed the bag of food waste inside and stretched as far as he could for the lid. Still, he’d have to go around the side. He couldn't leave it to be filled with water from the storm. 

He rounded the dumpster, irritated. He was already completely soaking wet despite his desire for a quick run to the dumpster where he was only supposed to spent moments under the weeping sky. He gripped the lid where he could reach it from there and forced it down, closing it with a snap. He turned back toward to side door, intending to bolt back to the safety and dryness of the bar. He stood in place instead with his eyes fixed among the cluttered collections of boxes and broken furniture in the alleyway. Among the the piles of garbage was a rather familiar large dog. He was tucked in between a broken table that Keith had been meaning to run to the landfill and a pile of cardboard from his last citrus shipment. He was all black except a small white patch of snowy fur at the top of his forehead and was built like something wild. 

He had a long muzzle with ferociously sharp looking teeth and he towered over any other stray Keith had noticed in the city. That's what he was. A stray. He wandered around getting scraps wherever he could. Several times before then Keith had given him something to eat, given him water and such. He didn't care get close enough to touch him for he looked fierce and like a seasoned fighter. Across the top of his black muzzle was a long scar that narrowly missed his eyes. He walked on only three paws due to the complete absence of one of his front legs. This dog, this wolf, this beast had had his fair share of troubles, it was evident by looking in his dark eyes. 

Those eyes of his were fixed on Keith, watching him stand in the rain. Calm and somber, he didn’t move. His large triangular ears were laid back against his head, shielding themselves from the beads of water that rolled off the black fur. He looked positively disheveled in the rain, more so than usual. Any other time Keith would have given him something to fill his stomach and gone back indoors by himself. But tonight there was a hurricane. Less secure items already failed wildly in the wind, giving a preview of the action to come.

With their eyes still locked Keith used his hand to give his water soaked jeans two quick pats in succession, unsure if the animal would respond. Immediately his ears perked. The wind picked up its howling pace bringing a new layer of rain to dump on them. Keith struck the wet denim again and threw his head towards the door. 

“Come on, boy.” 

Seemingly able to understand his language, the large wolf-like dog rose to his three feet and came toward him calmly, one powerful paw at a time. Keith finally moved out of the rain to the door which he continued to beckon the animal from. 

The possibility that this may not be the safest idea went through his mind. Animals are unpredictable in storms. This was a rather large dog and may very well be a wild animal in all actuality. If the dog turned hostile he could always hide out in the bathroom, or back office. Dogs can't use door handles. 

As soon as the beast reached the door frame he stopped, staring Keith in the eyes yet again.

“Sometime today, bud.” 

He did as commanded. Keith closed the door behind him. 

Now inside the dive bar with the animal Keith was aware at how big he really was. He rivaled the barstools and chairs set around the room. If he held his head high he could see over the pool tables. Keith hoped he didn't just make a huge mistake. 

He crossed the floor to get to the front where the two large windows were. He had a slight paranoia of the dog suddenly attacking him with his back turned but all he did was lie down underneath the bar. Keith relaxed a little. It seemed like they were going to have a nice evening together. Keith was glad he found someone to ride out the storm with. 

\--------

With the last hurricane preparation task complete Keith’s attention turned to his wet clothes. The chafe was annoying him to the max and rubbing his thighs raw. He didn’t have a change of clothes, unfortunately. There was a furnace in the basement he could use to help dry the garments but what was he supposed to do in the meantime? Walk around the bar naked in the midst of a hurricane? Still, the wet clothes were too much to bear. He remembered the pile of aprons in the back for the quick meals they served. It would have to do. 

After stripping and hanging his clothes around the small furnace room he found the apron back behind the bar and placed it on, tying it in place. He was glad the windows were boarded to shield from any eyes that may be out. He’d almost forgotten about his new friend until he passed by him and the animal lifted his head off the ground. 

Keith turned. 

“Oh, yeah...” He squat down to meet the wolf at its level. He seemed docile enough but Keith didn't want to frighten him. He placed his hand low to the floor, palm up and pushed it towards the canine. Without bothering to sniff him he placed his head down into his hand. Keith was surprised but still tentative. He gave a few scratches under his chin as the animal watched him with his dark eyes. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

There wasn't much. Corn dog, hotpockets, and pizza bites. He ate it all. Keith saved some on a plate for himself but gave the rest of the food to the hungry yet strangely patient wolf dog. Keith thought hungry animals were supposed to be aggressive, borderline rabbid when it came to food but he waited, his one single paw stretched out in front of him, for Keith to distribute the bites one after the other. In the few hours they spent together Keith started to call him “Searchlight” based off of a book he read as a child with a dog that had similar markings. 

His clothes were probably almost dry but there was no way to be certain without going all the way back down the stairs. He decided to give it another hour, just to be safe. Listening to the wind whirring around, wrecking havoc was nerve racking for Keith. Searchlight helped lessen the anxiety. So did the whiskey.

He was on his fourth glass in two hours and things were getting tipsy. Keith told himself it was water from there on out. Who knows how far he'd keep going after he got drunk, he didn’t want to be blacking out in the middle of a storm. He sat at the bar, drinking down the last of his glass, eyeing the bottled water that was losing condensation beads down the side. He sighed a finished the last of the whiskey, neat, down his throat and placed the glass down with a heavy thud. His life was a mess right now. Admittedly, the bar wasn't doing great. He was a few months behind on his rent, he’d lost a close friend due to some jaded feelings on their part and he really didn't have any others. Keith was just simply going at this point, waking up, doing his morning routine, going to work, closing up, going back home to sleep and start all over again. The water was looking less appealing. Maybe he should have another glass. 

He reached forward to grab the bottle when something pressed up against his thigh, furry and just a little wet. Searchlight had come up to him and placed his head on top of the apron, on top of Keith’s lap. Keith looked down at him. This was the first time they’d touched, ever. Keith had figured it would have been him that made that move but somehow the dog beat him to it. He was glad, though. He wanted to touch him, to pet him, but he was also a little afraid of him and his uncertainty. Although, now that Keith thought about it, he never once saw him acting aggressively. He had wounds and scars, sure. But he always seemed calm, patient, and incredibly intelligent. 

Keith set the bottle back down and placed his hands on the damp fur, petting the top of his head, finally. The animal pressed his head further onto his lap and hands, turning slightly. The winds outside thrashed violently as more and more water came like tides from the sea. Keith wondered if he was scared and looking for comfort. He put more attention into stroking the soft top of his fur and scratched under his chin. Searchlight looked up slightly and dabbled his tongue along Keith's wrist that was close enough. 

“You’re just a big puppy, aren't you?” 

The wolf dogs furry black tail began to sway back and forth, wagging lazily at his words. 

“What? You know what I’m saying?” Keith smooshed his lips together, speaking in a funny accent to the animal. “Little sh-marty pant-sh boy?” 

He rustled the fur on the either side of his face. His tail wagged faster given that Keith was paying more attention. He opened his mouth slightly keeping his teeth hidden and answered Keith with a low but soft “boof”.

He laughed at him. He really did seem to be the smartest dog in the world. Right now this was the closest thing Keith had to a friend. He was thankful for this poor three legged creature. Before he was almost a stranger, cold, and lost in the middle of a storm. Keith realized the sentiment could apply to his own situation. Lost to himself, wasn't sure of where he was going in life, and in the middle of a bunch of turmoil. 

The wolf looked on the outside how Keith felt on the inside. 

He bent down further, slumping down and laying his face flat on the edge of the bar and staring at the creature. Still the chaos churned outside.

“You know, boy,” He tried off lazily in a huff. “you’re probably the closest thing I’ve got to a friend...” He let his words slur, easing his diction for lack of someone to hear. It was just Searchlight. The big pup-like animal whined at him slightly. 

“Don be upset...” He closed his eyes and slipped his head off the counter down onto the dog’s. He knew somewhere in his mind that putting his face by his own could be dangerous but all he did was give him the same soft licks that he gave him before. Keith wanted to be closer to his friend, closer to the floor. He slowly got up and unstuck himself from the bar chair. He should have put down a towel first, he thought. He crumpled to the floor, the spins started to sway his balance. His friend seemed concerned as Keith settled onto the floor, the cold laminate chilling his bare ass. He was too warm on the inside to care. The creature stepped closer giving a mild hop in the absence of his leg. He pressed his forehead into Keith's chin, trying to dig deeper into the crevice of his neck. Keith buried his face in him and held him with his arms, stretching as far around the animal as he could. Some drunk inspired tears made their way from his eyes down onto the fur that was struggling to dry as it is. 

Keith knew that after this he wouldn't let him go. These last few hours he really hadn't felt so alone, he was sure that Searchlight felt the same. He kept himself snuggled up to the wolf dog. He knew he couldn’t expect him to leave after the storm broke. 

“Listen,” he mumbled softly to him. “we’re together now, alright...”

“You’re mine.”

\-------

At some point Keith drifted off. He didn’t get a chance to begin dreaming before a large crashing sound jolted him awake. He sat up, head spinning slightly as he looked around disoriented looking for the cause of the noise. It must have been one of the windows. Hopefully the board held in place and kept all the glass out. He turned himself, his skin sticking uncomfortably to the vinyl booth before holding onto the table in front of him and glancing around. 

This isn't where he fell asleep. Did he drink more than he thought he did? He didn’t remember standing up and walking across the bar. How long had it been? The clock on the wall read three in the morning, no wait two. No, three. Keith regretted his choice of analog clock for his bar. His patrons were probably just as equally thrilled with it as he was at that point. 

He looked to his right and saw his water bottle. Still unopened but somehow it had followed him. This was strange. He stood from his tacky seat and glanced around. Where was the dog?

Searchlight couldn't be seen. Did the shattering sound scare him? Was he hiding somewhere? Keith took a few steps, stumbling forward in the dark. Had the power gone out? He called out, “Searchlight...” 

His hand found the bar and gripped the edge. “Here, boy...” 

Keith felt a chill run down him. Sleeping first on the floor, and then in a booth wasn't the warmest. His clothes should be dry by now but that meant he had to travel all the way down the stairs to retrieve them. Changing altitudes didn't seem safe at this point yet. 

Keith stumbled some more, suddenly tripping over nothing in particular. He sluggishly braced himself to hit the floor. Just then somebody grabbed him. Swift and gentle, a hand reached out and held onto him, keeping him from falling to the floor. He steadied his feet and looked behind him expecting to find a bum from the city seeking refuge. 

His eyes widened at the sight before him. Even in the dark Keith could see the man before him. Tall, build like an olympian, and missing an arm; nude. He was suddenly afraid this stranger, his brain reminding him he was supposed to be alone. 

“Woah, hey!” He cried out, swinging his hand away wildly. “Who the-!”

“Keith.” His voice was hushed and calm. Keith’s tipsy eyes settled on his hair, his face. All black with one white tuft in the center. A scar across his face below the eyes. 

He was shocked, frozen, unsure of what to say. There's no way what he was thinking was possible. Except for it was.

The man had no normal ears. Instead, the same dark triangles stretched their way from where his ears should be up over top of his head, perked and angled attentively at the shocked and confused Keith. The same dark eyes were trained on him in concern. 

“S...Searchlight?” Keith couldn’t believe he was considering the possibility. 

The howling wind screamed through his mind as the man with he scar bore a gentle smile, the familiar black wolf tail slowly swaying behind him. He reached out his left arm, his only arm, and offered his hand to Keith. 

“Close... My name is Shiro,” his eyes shone in the dark of the bar, they the brightest most beautiful things Keith had seen in a long time. “you saved me, Keith.”

Was it the alcohol that made Keith compliant? Or perhaps it as the damning evidence before him. This man was somehow the animal he brought inside with him and cried onto earlier that night, there way no doubt. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe it was the truth.

He reached forward for his hand. Keith didn’t pull away. 

“I was trapped, Keith. I was lost, and I couldn’t find my way home.” He slowly pulled him closer. “But thanks to you I remembered. You saved me Keith.” 

Keith didn’t understand. How could this man possibly be his dog? Still, he couldn't deny. The wolf man, Shiro, pulled his hand closer to him and lightly kissed the top.

“We’re together now, right?” He spoke Keith’s promise back to him. He was soft, non-threatening. “I’m yours.”

No doubt left in his mind, Keith pulled him towards him. Nevermind his nakedness, nevermind the impossibilities of the situation. He wrapped his arms around him, suddenly feeling his loneliness and heartache melt away. 

“Search-I mean, Shiro...” His breath staggered. “How is this possible? You were just a dog, just a stray...” 

“I’m a werewolf. And I was stuck, Keith. I couldn’t remember what it felt like to be human, what it felt like to love. You showed me the way, Keith. I’ll never leave you.”

His hand felt its way up Keith’s neck and his fingers found their way tangled in the ends of his hairs. Keith melted. He felt safe and secure in the arm of the other man. He felt his ears, touching them by either side with the palms of his hands, and pulled him for forward for a kiss. 

The wolf man, Shiro, hesitated as Keith pressed his lips before finally agreeing with him and pulling him closer, pressing his chiseled muscles against the apron Keith was still sporting. The storm outside raged on in chaos but Keith's mind was finally clear. 

“You promise you won't ever leave?” he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath.”

“I promise. I'm yours.”

\----  
Keith only remembers certain things from then on. There was too much happening in the moment, too much for him to try and savor. His memory flashed through depictions of scenes: 

The rain had continued to thunder and pour down until the moment he fell asleep.. 

The small barrier between the two of them, the apron, had been cast aside and thrown to the ground.. 

The bar had been desecrated in such a way that his customers must never know.. 

Shiro had held him close and showered him with love and soft kisses as their bodies joined together. 

In the morning Keith's sober mind couldn't believe what had transpired the night before. It couldn't be possible, he thought. He shook his head, fully expected to find himself with a sleeping wolf dog until he found Shiro, still naked, trying to clean broken glass out in front of the bar. Keith freaked out, wondering if anyone had seen him as he ushered his new love back inside.

The world outside had been torn apart. Signs had been uprooted, tree branches littered the roadway and garbage littered the streets. Everything seemed cold, lost, and broken. Even Keith's bar seemed to catch some terrible luck. 

But Keith wasn't worried. He had experience now. He knew it was possible to take something broken and beaten and fix it up. He knew he didn't have to be alone and lost anymore. 

He knew Shiro, this beautiful wolf man, was staying with him and that they'd be together forever. 

They belonged to each other. And always would.

**Author's Note:**

> hey if u read this and it seems like ive never been in a hurricane a day in my life ur right  
> idk i didnt want everything to be completely destroyed so uhhhh my hurricane knowledge is based off of the always sunny in philadelphia episode: the storm of the century lmao


End file.
